


Obsessed

by Annie6211



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Obsession, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Romance, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lokane Prompt: Obsession.<br/>Jane is obsessed with Loki. Switching it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed

This was getting ridiculous. She was excessively interested in this. In him. According to Thor, she was supposed to help Loki the same way she had helped him. Of course, Loki was completely against this idea, but with magic and Jotun abilities both locked away by Odin until further notice, he had no choice but to comply.

And, you know, since Thor had simply knocked on her door one day, nearly shoved Loki into her chest and then informed her that she was to watch him, before throwing his hammer in the air and flying away. He had left it up to Loki to explain what he meant further.

Right, that brought her back to her problem with obsession. More specifically, her obsession with Loki's accented voice, and his smooth hands, and the way he can understand her science talk, and his emerald eyes, and his fun magic, and his rare laugh, and his…yeah, that.

"Jane Foster. You seem deep in thought. I hope I am not interrupting you."

Jane jumped, spinning around to see her current obsession standing at the end of her lab, arms crossed. Strong…lithe…arms….

She swallowed hard.

"No, Loki. It's okay. It's fine. I was just…thinking…" Jane finished lamely. Loki quirked an eyebrow at her, smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, I could tell." Loki approached, leaning over her shoulder to glance at her work. "Studying more on the Bi-Frost hmmm? I was quite certain you were the only mortal to fully understand it by now."

"Oh, um, yeah. I was just…re-reading." She slammed the book closed, leaning against her desk, nodding at Loki, "Was there anything you wanted Loki?"

He frowned at her, shuffling back some.

"No…my apologies…you are obviously…busy….I'll leave." He spun on his heel, exiting the room.

"Wait! Loki! I didn't mean…" Jane sighed, plopping down to a seat. She had to find some way to fix this. She couldn't let this weird…obsession stop her friendship with Loki. She didn't want that, not at all.

She scurried out of the room, hoping to catch up to him and successfully finding him after a few moments. "Loki, I know that seemed weird, but-"

"Jane, I am confused. I'm not sure if the social interactions of your realm or the same as that on Asgard, although, Thor did manage to figure it out, so they must be similar." Loki stalked slowly over, arms behind is back, "Since it appears that I have been too subtle. Jane Foster, this is me formally requesting to court you." Loki said regally, pausing in front of Jane.

"I- what? Are you-I don't-I-I-"

He smirked at her as she continued to stutter, feeling her face heat up. Her beautiful obsession wanted to date her?

"Jane, breath." He said, all the while leaning closer to her.

Oh, look at that. Now she was obsessed with the scent and feel of his breath too.

Oh, look at that. She never really got close enough to appreciate his eyelashes before.

Oh, look at that. She now knew her favorite part of her obsession.

His lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen way too many Lokane obsession fics where Loki is obsessed with Jane. Lol. I switched it up a bit. R & R.


End file.
